


Downy Feathers and Beats in the Breeze.

by bladedCrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Beware grammar is bad), Comfort, Davepsrite Has Bird Habbits, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Plot, Polyamory, Rotating P.O.V., This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/bladedCrow
Summary: There's three of us and one of him.'He's not going to choose me, he probably wants a Dave who isn't so... feathery.' Davesprite thought coldly to himself.'Why the hell would choose me, I look like a Bond villain, and he probably wants one that he knows better.' D.Dave thought bitterly watching the blue boy, examining his options.'He has fancier ones than me, I'm like vanilla ice cream, they're like chocolate and orange creamsicle, compared to that I look dumb' Dave mopped internally."hmm..." He calmly, walked around the three, circling them.  " I'll take all three.""WHAT!"
Relationships: (Past) Davesprite/Jade Harley, Davesprite/John Egbert, Davesprite/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Davesprite: Stand Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Daves Confess Their Undying Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308772) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

My head was on a swivel of sorts turning back and forth surveying the area. two other versions of me were arguing on who was going to ask John out. I was left out of the question for "Not Being A Real Dave" and the like, hey they're not wrong, but that doesn't make them right either.

"Well, I'm the one form his timeline so I should be the guy to get him, ya know, since I'v-" I'll call that one Dave for convenience, was cut off mid-rant by a doomed one. 

"I'm sorry, princess if it weren't for me you would've already failed him and everyone else here, so I should have the Egbert." let's call that one D.Dave, tensely spoke, he was always like that, he was colder more calculating, it sometimes makes me wonder what the hell happened to his timeline. 

I shook my head and continued my task, I had to keep watch for those idiots. 

My mind began to drift into just telling John about my feelings for him, though I know that John would never choose me with all these birdy bits and habits, who would want me? I mean I tried with Jade that failed miserably. I shivered thinking about how that argument went, and how she clipped my wings in a horrible act of vengeance. My mind started drifting more and more into thought, leading me down into the rabbit hole of my mind. 

"Uh, Davesprite?" I blinked to see dark blue eyes staring into my shades, oh crap. I felt myself fluff up in embarrassment, which is an embarrassing thing in itself seeing as to how I look like a dishevelled orange cotton ball, damn feathers giving away my feeling.

"sup John." I kept my voice flat, and face straight, hoping I wasn't muttering my thoughts as I did constantly.

He tilted his head, some strands of his black hair fell into his dorky-looking face. I have no idea when I had a thing for this dork, but that's a question for me to ponder about another time. wait a second, where'd he go. 

I heard the other two scramble out excuses and awkward statements. looks like they, like me, were not paying attention to if John walked in. 

"Davesprite get your feathery ass back in here!" D. Dave roared, I gently fluttered into the room, John's eyes were wide as he stared at the floor, his face was red with embarrassment. 

D.Dave Had a long scar running down the right side of his face, starting from his eyebrow, going down to the top of his lip. Fittingly the right lens of his shades was chipped and cracked in a way as to leave a small window to his eye. Whatever did it was left behind when he left his timeline, though something tells me he's not forgiving it or letting it go, and knowing myself I dought he ever will. His face has forever defaulted as a scowl.

Dave gave me a glance, a silent message to say, 'what the hell man'. 

Dave was the one that mainly comes to mind when someone would say 'Dave'. With his red sleeves, and maroon cape and gear. His light ash blonde hair gleamed an orange hue in the light I gave off. Aviator shades in brilliant condition and a stolid look on his face. Just the stereotypical cool kid is all. 

"so... You all like me..." I froze, feeling my feathers rising in alarm at John's words, how the hell did he find out about my feelings I mean I don't think I was dropping hints and-

"Davesprite your muttering again." John pointed at me. great, that nervous habit of mine really does bite me in the ass a lot. "ok, guys line up." He ordered, standing straighter, seeming to be looking down on the three of us. 

The three of us exchanged shaded glances, not knowing if he was just trying to use us for the horrid pranksters' gambit of his.

"Did I stutter, Line up. Now." John demanded, we quickly scrambled around for a few seconds trying to get in an awkward slant of a line. John looked at us, scanning us with a sly smile. "Now I'll make my desition." 

"Wait didn't you say you were-" D. Dave piped up in shock but John cut him off. 

"I'm not a Homosexual, that fact is true, I'm actually Bisexual." He wore a smug grin, as he took a turn to look us each in the eye. 

I heard Dave who stood next to me, quietly grumble, "Ok, your royal Bi-ness." John shot him a look. 

'He's not going to pick me he probably wants someone who isn't a bird.' I coldly thought to myself as I watched John's hood drag on the floor behind him. 

"Hmm, enie, meanie, minie." is he seriously leaving it up to that game, are you fucking serious? Is he not taking this seriously doesn't he know that he's playing with people's feelings here. I was feeling a small growl beginning to bubble in my throat. 

"My mother told me to pick the best one and you are all" Wait, what did he just say? "It." 

"What!" I heard the other two to the left of my shout. I unbeknownst to myself let out a squawk of confusion. John giggled and spoke.

"Hey, I've had a thing for you guys for quite a while, and my dad always told me, 'Son if you ever find love make sure you tell it to all that encompasses it.' I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I get it." He smiled at us innocently. 

I'm not sure which of us moved first before we all came together in a pile of limbs and feathers, John's contagious laughter rang out, followed by a couple of chuckles from the other Daves , I didn't join in, I just snuggled against the tall blue boy who was pressed against my chest.


	2. D. Dave: Wake him up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's having nightmares, what the hell are they about?

It's been three weeks since John confessed and the "crisis" has been solved, though I feel as if he's being stolen from me.

It might be the fact that I'm seeing him loving on those other two or the fact that I think that he's going to just drop dead at any second. I don't know what's driving my thoughts to him being stolen but I can't seem to shake the feeling. 

John gently shifted in his sleep beside me. We were originally watching a movie marathon but two movies in he just contented himself snoozing on my shoulder. He's drooling a bit but it's nothing that really bothers me. I cast my gaze to my lap, not really interested in the crappy movie that's been put on. I wasn't entirely sure if I should hold him or just let him lay there.

A gentle breeze drifted throughout the house. There went John talking in his sleep again. In the span of three weeks, you and the other two learned how twitchy John was in his sleep. You did bring up how he talked in his sleep to Davesprite and Dave, but they haven't seen him talk.

"Mhnn...Stop..." John murmured, clawing into my tux. I raised my eyebrow, he seems to be having a nightmare. "Stop..." He repeated, the wind in the house picked up, knocking a few items off the shelves. My eyes darted around the room watching the chaos the breeze was causing. 

". . . Hey John." I spoke flatly hoping that it'd be enough. Obviously, it wasn't, matter of fact it just made this shit storm become worse. Air actually start to grow thicker, chokingly so. I coughed a bit and shook him, my lungs burning from lack of Oxygen. "John." I quipped panic now setting in. 

He grumbled something incoherently. "Dude wake up!" I yelled at him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to shake him some more, my strength was fading, my muscles giving out, and he was slipping out of my grasp. 

I was practically panting by this point trying to get oxygen to my lungs. "J-John!" I yelped out, my voice was beginning to fail me. 

He twitched but didn't wake up. "J-Joh...n!" I wheezed out, my vision was starting to blur. I didn't want to hurt him, but times like these call for stupid measures. I punched him in the side, not as strong as I wanted it to be. This luckily caused John to wake up, clearly in a panic... or at least I think he did I couldn't tell my vision faded out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dave!" A voice echoed in the dark, the mist was surrounding me. A familiar figure flickered in the shadows, green lightning crackled into my vision. Followed by s loud snarl. I raised my blade to defend myself but to no avail, an ebony blade slashed against the side of my face and a harsh force knocked me to the ground. "Dave!" The voice called out again as Jack stood over me growling, ready to deliver a fatal blow. 

"DAVE!" My eyes snapped open, John was shaking me, "DAVE WAKE UP! Oh, god... I, I did it again didn't I?" He hugged me close, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." 

I was confused but I spoke up. "John? I'm alright dude." I kinda wanted him to let me go, though... he was really warm. 

He squeezed me. "Thank god, you're ok, I thought I lost you." He nuzzled his nose into my neck, making me shiver a bit. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, I know I shouldn't prod... that's how I lost my John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I DID IT! Ok, I shall be updating tags but there shall be more you guys keep me going so don't be shy, you can comment and like! I'll see ya then!


	3. Dave: Be Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is way too cold for you on John's planet, luckily you have an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally released a chapter, Huzzah. I'm sorry that I'm taking forever. and when a word comes up you don't know regarding Davesprite's body check the endnote.

A cold breeze swept through the house, sending shivers down my spine. 

Why the hell is it boiling hot on my planet and almost freezing on John's like what idiot decided on these land ideas? I grumpily thought to myself as I rubbed my arms, trying to keep the goosebumps down. Now a sensible person would at the very least close their widows so their boyfriends aren't freezing their buts off, but nooo John has to constantly have the windows open. Maybe I should find him, he's pretty warm, so if he's going to make me freeze I'm going to steal his warmth. 

Speaking of John he's been in he's been with Davesprite in his bedroom for 5 hours, I should probably go check on them before I enact my scheme. 

Walking up the stairs I hear crying and chirping. I silently approached the door and knocked. 

I was suspecting John to answer but... he didn't. "Who's there?" I could easily imagine Davesprite's feather's fluffing up when he answered. 

"Dude is everything alright in there?" I questioned, my hand resting on the doorknob unsure of whether or not I should just turn it and cut my losses or wait for the dudes to say I could join them. 

A few moments of silence pass, with only a few choaked sobs to fill the void of dead quiet, like no joke this voids more empty than that of my Bro's soul this silence is so empty. 

"You can open the door at any time now bro." Davesprite cut the silence, judging by the terms he used it also ruffly translates to. 'Be careful John's not doing too well but I need back up with this feels shit.' Gripping the knob and turning it, my gaze fell to the bed. John was shivering under Davesprite's wing, his face was buried in the quill feathers and downy fluff mix that surrounded Davesprite's neck, as he let out quiet sobs. 

The wind blew through the open window reminding me why I came up here in the first place. "uh, do you guys need another person to join in on your feeling jam or-" I was cut off before I could finish my rant. 

"Just get in," Davesprite grumbled, clearly annoyed that I'm intruding on his John time. opening his wing to allow my safe passage to the cuddle zone. 

I carefully maneuver myself in a manner where I could Hold John and scratch Davesprite's scapulars, at first this caused Davesprite to snap his wing shut because of the sudden contact, but after a little coaxing, he drapped it over me and John again. "So you guys gonna fill me in on what I missed?" I spoke turning my head to rest ontop of John's mop of hair.

Davesprite thought for a few minutes before explaining."Just mourning for lost people and guardians, and you know the things we lost in the whole meteor shitstorm that went down 6 years ago." Now I wanted to be snarky and point out that he's cooing a bit while he's talking, but now's not the time. 

"Oh, uh..." No wonder why he needed back up for this, neither him or me has been that close to bro, while John here was more attached to his dad than a barnacle on a ship. "How about we just do the cuddle thing until this feels blizzard passes, I heard that cuddles can keep feelsbite away." I heard a small snort form Egderp, mission success. 

I delivered more scratches to Davesprite's wing, I know that he hates the bird noises he makes, but it never fails to cheer John up. Davesprite let out a semi-pleased chirp followed by a short cooing noise. 

I felt John shift around a bit and pull me into a hug and snuggled into me. 

this was a true mission success Huston, I don't have just on living heat source but two,one's an adorkable squishy boy, the other one's a heated feather blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun bird facts that I learned while writing how to properly scritch the brib.
> 
> the feathers around a birds neck, chest and crest area are called Quill feathers.  
the scapular is the part of the wing that connects to the shoulder, which most birds aren't able to reach, nor is Davesprite able to reach, so it's extremely itchy.


	4. Davesprite: Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to be living in John's house you need to have just one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE UPDATE ARISE YOU GREMLINS AND HAVE SOME FLUFF THIS TIME FREE OF SAD. (Mostly)

a day has passed form the feels session I had with Dave and John, I'ma just say D.Dave was a bit pissy that he wasn't included in cuddle time, though it was obvious that he was just putting on a show so he can get his own alone time with John.

Now I like to say I've been doing well to keep my bird problems in place but there's one thing that's shrieking inside of me that needs to be addressed. I have to have a nest, I don't know why I can't seem to calm down without it, I just need it. 

so here I am stealing blankets and pillows, and ripping them up and building me some sturdy nest walls in the corner of John's room, of course, I was also taking some of my molted feathers people kept finding all over the house and lining the bottom with them alongside some nice pillow fluff. that should cover the interior, now for a protective outer layer so when I- wait no why the fuck would I have kids.

I shook the thought out of my head, I need to focus on the nest, now comes the main question. What the hell am I going to use for the outer layer, since swords, even though they're my main go-to for outer wall nest building, aren't exactly going to be allowed since this is John's room and he probably doesn't want a huge mess of sharp objects in the corner of his room.

Glancing around, my eyes landed on the window and to the black knarled branches. sticks! that's perfect! I could feel my feathers rising with glee and a small chirp bubble in my throat. Floating near the window, a few branches were just in reach. the rough bark of the branches did almost no damage to me in any way thanks to the keratin plating that's now all over my hands and arms, my talons made quick work of them easily snapping and lopping off the sticks making sure that they were the right size and thickness, and- 

"Uhh, Dave sprite what are you doing?" I froze hearing John's voice showing clear confusion. Feather fluffing up I scrambled away from the window, putting on a blank face, and just looking at him. "Dave, you've gone silent on me..." I honestly didn't know what to say, because here I am fluffing out, holding an arm full of pencil-sized sticks.

"Sup Egbert." Wow, smooth Dave, reallll smooth. 

He just gave me a funny look and gestured at the half-finished nest and the sticks. "Dave, what's with all of this? it's not exactly uh.." 

"normal?" I was hoping to finish his sentence to throw him off my case.

He nodded and quietly asked, "What's the thing in the corner?" 

I sighed and quickly explained. "It'sanestandIneedittofeelsafe" oh boy if I wasn't already completely puffed out I definitely was now. 

John stood there, a blank smile on his face as he was trying to translate the grabble of speech I barfed out. He blinked for a moment, then spoke his semi-cracky voice resonated in my ears. "Do you need help with that?" 

I was completely star-struck, my mouth slightly agape, as he carefully approached and took some twigs out of my hands, "I know crows normally do these kinds of thing with their partners and all and I'm probably not the best person to help, but I can at least tried and help." 

"... Alright Egbert, but let me show you how I build the sickest nest man, like let's get this shit real here, I'm the best at doing this shit." I could practically hear John rolling his eyes, as I showed him how to lace the twigs into a proper position, chuckling as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am learning way too much about crows to even remotely be practical, though it's quite interesting, and if I ever do write a dinner scene with these four, there's going to be a very interesting menu to accommodate for Daveprite, though it's probably going be a huge pasta dinner.


	5. D.Dave: Investigate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, something is up, You need answers.

Days of hearing John muttering in his sleep, about senseless things and sentences completely being muttered out of context. though there is one sentence that always was muttered at least once or twice. 

"Make it stop... please... Stop."

It sounds like he's talking to someone. pleading with someone. Now I want to ask him who he's talking to in these dreams, but... 

I shivered thinking of all the doomed timelines I've seen where John ending up dying form one stupid choice. I forced the thoughts out of my head, now was not the time for those thoughts, now was the time to ask

Approuching an unsuspecting John was easy, he was always of in his own world behind those beautiful blue eyes of his, now capturing him was a different thing, he was pretty skiddish, so if I simply wrapped my arms around him I'd get a Zillyhoo to the face. 

I have to be sneaky about it yet obvious enough not to get my skull broken open. Then Again I could just, have a normal conversation with the guy and not pull the ninja shit. 

Ya talking let a normal human sounds like a pretty great idea. I walked up to him, he seemed confused. "Uhh, Dave why are you walking like that?" He gave me a quizzing look. 

"Walking like what?" I don't think I walk wierd. He seems to think I do, but whatever how I move my feet is none of his problems.

"Dude how do you not rip your pants, I know your name is Strider but dude I didn't think you could move like that" he seemed focused on what I call walking like a normal human being. 

I shook my head at him and spoke, "dude that's not important right now. What the fucks happening in your dreams man I'm starting to get worried." I for once let my emotions pour into my voice, and Gog I am never doing that again since damn did my voice crack on the last word.

"What dreams?" He tilted his head seemingly genuinely confused, then it came to me. Of course the guy with a memory worse then that of a snail would not remember his dreams. 

Drawing in a breath I simple spoke, "in your sleep you keep telling someone to stop. I was wondering who that was."

He sheepishly looked pass me, "oh it's nothing, just probably some crazy creature" he giggled nervously.

Now most Daves would back off at this point, I on the other hand am not like most Daves. "Dude you've been telling whatever the thing was to stop for the past few weeks kinda doesn't sound like nothing." I took a step forward, now I was really worried, he knows what I'm talking about.

He took a step back and well in true Heir of breath fashion, dispersed into the breeze. The little shit."John this isn't an answer!" I talked to the air around me. 

Oh this is why he keeps the darn windows open, so he can escape whenever he wants to. Clever Egderp, very clever, but I'm going figure out what's plaguing you, even if it kills me.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I've been working on this one for a week after seeing how much you guys liked my other Davejohn tale, though I needed inspiration in order to make a slightly more fluffy work, so here is the fluff and there shall be more fluff so you guy can rot your teeth out with it.


End file.
